The invention relates to a method and to a device for the digital detection of both transparent and opaque documents, with a CCD pick-up element, a document holder, an illuminating device, as well as elements (masking unit) for covering the edges of the documents.
A device of the type specified above is known from DE-OS 42 17 210.
Said device is employed for the digital detection of X-ray pictures and has an image pick-up element designed as a CCD-line. Said pick-up element is employed in the form of commercially available hand-held scanner picking up reflected light, or as a flat-bed scannerxe2x80x94which is commercially available as wellxe2x80x94with a stepping motor for moving the image pick-up element.
A hand-held 256-grey tone scanner with a resolution of 400 dpi is preferably employed.
However, the pick-up process takes a very long time because the lines are picked up one by one, so that the achievable throughput rate is low, on the one hand. On the other hand, precautionary measures requiring much expenditure have to be implemented for keeping the illumination required for the pick-up proce-s constant.
Furthermore, only a few present document sizes can be processed by means of the known device. For other document sizes, provision is made for placing opaque screening strips on the document for covering the edges of the latter. This has an additional negative effect on the handling of the known device and further increases the expenditure in terms of time.
In view of the fact that predominantly analog X-ray pictures will be produced in the field of radiology over the next 10 to 15 years, which have to be digitized so that they can be optimally filed, processed further and used without problems, for example in the field of tolemedicine, excessive demands are made upon the known device for handling said tasks in a satisfactory manner. Furthermore, distinct losses ensue in this connection of the image quality versus analog images.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of designing a method and a device of the type specified above in such a way that both can be controlled in a simple and quick manner, on the one hand, and that documents of any type and size can be reproduced without any loss of quality, on the other.
The invention solves said problem with respect to the method according to the characterizing part of claim 1 by the following process steps:
(a) Placement of the document on the document holder.
(b) Determination of the size of the document.
(c) Automatic adjustment of the zoom lens to the document.
(d) Automatic adaptation of the masking unit to the size of the document.
(e) Start-up of the exposure process.
(f) Automatic adjustment of the illumination by determining the dynamic range of the image intensity.
(g) Exposure of the CCD-chip in the camera (one shot).
(h) Reading of the digitized data into the memory of the PC.
(i) Further processing of the stored data in the PC or on external data processing equipment.
Furthermore, the invention solves said problem according to the characterizing part of claim 2 in that the pick-up element is a CCD-camera, which is equipped with a motor-driven zoom lens with automatic focusing; that the masking unit is arranged below the document holder between the latter and the camera, said masking unit consisting of four opaque roller blinds with motor-driven adjustment, each two of which opposing one another are arranged in such a way that they can be synchronously adjusted relative to each other; and that the drive of the zoom lens and the drive of the masking unit are controllable in coordination with each other via a software.
In the aforementioned DE-OS 42 17 201, reference is already made to the use of the CCD-cameras with a flat CCD-sensor, in connection with which the image to be detected is read into the CCD-chip in the course of one single exposure process.
However, such a camera is said to have various drawbacks such as, for example the occurrence of edge distortions, which are said to lead falsification of the reproduced image, as well as the alleged necessity of extensive adjustment work.
Said prejudices are overcome by the design of the device as defined by the invention.
The device as defined by the invention is not suitable only for digitalizing analog X-ray pictures of technical or medical origin or other transparent documents to be processed by the transillumination method, but also for detecting other documents by reflected light.
The document is picked up the CCD-camera equipped with the self-focusing zoom lens in one single exposure process, whereby the control of the camera, the selection of the cutout and sharp focusing take place fully automatically, or via a user panel associated with the device.
In particular the enlargement of the motorized zoom lens located in front of the CCD-converter is controlled by the size of the image to be digitized, because the sensitive surface area of the CCD-converter can be optimally exploited in this way.
Said adaptation is realized by an allocation table stored in the form of data in a PC, said table containing the function of the size of the image and of the position of the zoom lens. In this connection, the geometric dimensions of the image to be digitized can be either preset manually (via a user panel), preferably graduated, or automatically recognized, for example by means of known methods of image processing.
Subsequently, the process of the zoom lens takes place successively according to the table described above, by means of a preferably voltage-controlled interface in the PC.
The adjustment of the masking unit is connected with the coordination of the position of the zoom lens and the detection of the size of the image. Said masking unit serves the purpose of shielding the light which, with documents which are smaller than the dimensions of the document holder, would otherwise radiate past the document, so that no undesirable light can incide in the optics of the camera.
According to the invention, the adjustment of the masking unit may take place semi- or fully automatically.
With semiautomatic masking, the roller shades of the masking unit are selected for the required adjustment to document sizesxe2x80x94which were previously defined in a fixed mannerxe2x80x94by means of keys via the user panel. The control takes place either directly from the panel or via the PC.
With fully automatic masking, the camera recognizes the document size by means of an installed still-video function, in connection with several images are picked up per second with reduced resolution, and controls the masking roller shades upon such recognition to the respective size of the document to be picked up.
The masking unit consists of four roller shades, which are arranged and coupled in pairs opposing each other, so that roller shades opposing one another move symmetric to the center of the image. In this way, the document is always exactly placed over the optics of the camera. So that centric placement of the document with respect to the optical axis of the pick-up optics is secured, a positioning aid (e.g. in the form of a preferably optically projected diagonal cross on the document holder) is applied with the illumination cover open.
Furthermore, it is possible by means of the still-video function to determine documents cutouts that can be selected in any desired way. After such selection has been completed, said document cutouts are positioned in such a way that the cutout is exactly disposed above the camera optics.
The device as defined by the invention is advantageously equipped with both a transillumination and a reflected illumination unit. The transillumination unit forms a light cover and radiates through the image to be digitized (for example X-ray film) from behind. The light source as such consists of, for example at least four powerful flash tubes, their individual power being variable and adjustable from about 120 watts to about 240 watts. The arrangement of said four tubes assures absolutely uniform transillumination of the documents, so that no scatter will occur in the conduction of the light.
The illumination is controlled with the help of the determination of the dynamic range of the image intensity with the installed still-video function and a control algorithm implemented in the software, or through internal measurement.
The CCD-camera as the center piece of the device has a CCD-chip, which has a minimum size of 1 K/1 K and an s/w chip with a data depth of at least 12 bit. The data are picked up and evaluated via a software control. Said software assumes functions such as contrast control as well as recognition of the density of the document. In this way, it is assured that the reproduction does not have any shift of the grey shades in view of the original, and that no falsification occurs.
For digitizing opaque documents, the device has an illumination device approximately mounted in the plane of the camera, which illuminates the document from below through the masking unit. For this purpose, provision is made according to the invention that a roller shade made of light-absorbing material, whose surface facing the camera is blackened, is pulled over the entire illumination area of the transillumination unit in order to exclude interfering reflections. The roller shade is motor-driven and actuated, for example via the user panel.
The computer responsible for controlling the overall device and for storing and further processing the digital data collected is a PC, which is integrated in the device. Said PC, furthermore, is connectable to external data processing equipment.
However, the device also may operate in a self-supporting manner if the PC has a mass storage unit in which large amounts of data can be stored on site.
The device offers the possibility of data input. The data (for example patient-related data) can be stored in addition to the digitized image. The data entered can be input manually in the short form and allocated to an already existing master file of a data base that exists independently of the device (security compensation).
The unflawed functioning of the device (e.g. the condition of the illumination device and the correct adjustment of the optical components) can be controlled both locally on the device and via remote polling with the help of the reproduction of standard documents and a successive comparison with the fixed to the expected.
The overall device is accommodated in a housing, in connection with which the transillumination unit forms a cover which can be folded onto the document holder. The housing is a frame-type construction made from square sections. Their side walls are secured by means of screws or other service- and maintenance-friendly fasteners and can be removed at any time, so that the interior of the device and its components such as the masking unit, the CCD camera and the computer are easily accessible. So as to facilitate servicing of the device even further, the reflected-light unit, the transillumination unit, the camera, and computer and the masking unit are structured as modules that can be replaced without any problem.
The software of the device handles the following tasks: First, the transmission of data between the PC and the camera. Second, control of image enlargements by displacing the motor-driven zoom lens with automatic focusing. Third, representation and processing of the image data.
The transmission of data and information from the digital camera to the PC is realized via an SCSI-interface, or preferably via a PCI-interface. The transmission of information from the PC to the camera includes selection of the exposure time and fixation of the start of image pick-up in terms of time. The data transmission includes reading of the digitized image data of the camera into the operating memory of the PC.
With respect to intensity, the image data transmitted from the camera to the PC have a dynamic range of at least 12 bit (or 4096 grey levels), as already described above. For display on the monitor of the PC it is necessary to select the dynamic range of the image to be represented. This is accomplished by means of usually applied software methods such as grey shade spreading etc. The image data can be stored by means of the software both in unreduced intensity dynamics and reduced dynamics (e.g. as eight-bit data), using commercially available image file formats, preferably the TIF-format.
Reproductions of colored documents can be realized in the transillumination or reflected light either with a color-sensitive CCD-chip or a color filter wheel. Automatic calibration of the documents is supplemented by using a color wedge in the measuring range. The software is expanded by this control of said function.
The device as defined by the invention is comparable with respect to handling to a normal copier, which makes the application of the device extremely user-friendly.